Danball Senki reprise : Shinku Kinamoto
by Armenia200
Summary: En 2050, le monde est plus évolué, plus élaboré. Les LBX, de petits robots miniatures sont très célèbres dans le monde. Shinku Kinamoto, 13 ans, va vivre de formidables aventures toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. Amour, action, délire et mystère sont au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue présentation

Bonjour, je suis Mitsu Hamewahi (pseudo) l'autrice de cette histoire. Danball Senki est un manga de type shonen créer par level 5 comme Inazuma Eleven Go. Cette série existe en trois saisons du nom de Danball Senki (saison 1), Danball Senki W (saison 2) et Danball Senki Wars (saison 3).

**Présentation :**

En 2046, l'invention de matériau en carton fortifié créer une percée majeure dans le monde de la distribution. Le matériau absorbe à peu près tous les chocs. Ce coffret de l'avenir a révolutionné le transport de tous les jours.  
Cependant, la Boîte allait bientôt être utilisée pour des raisons complètement différentes. Le carton fortifié travaillait pour contenir les combats de rue pour enfants avec des robots miniatures LBX (Littles Battlers eXperience). Les gens appelaient les guerriers qui se battent au sein de petits champs de batailles de ces boîtes, « Litte Battlers ».

Maintenant, voici le vrai prologue ! Bonne lecture et plongez dans les années 2050 avec les LBX !

Prologue

-Mouaaahhh... ! Je suis lessivée !

Je venais de me lever de mon lit à 7h00 du matin encore tout endormi. Normale après tout, c'était la rentrée et comme à chaque rentrée, il est difficile de se réhabituer aux heures énervantes du collège ! En plus hier, j'avais travaillé toute la journée comme je-ne-sais-quoi au dojo (c'est un dojo d'aïkido). Je vis chez grand-mère. Plus précisément Madame Limura. Mais pourquoi vit-elle chez sa grand-mère me direz-vous ? Et bien ceci est une longue histoire.  
À vrai dire, Mme Limura n'est pas ma vraie grand-mère. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun lien de parenté avec elle : c'est juste une sorte de Grand-mère adoptif !  
Je suis « orpheline » depuis l'accident du pont de Tokyo qui s'est écroulé il y a quelques années de cela. J'avais à peu près 4 ans. À l'époque, mes parents, mon grand frère âgé de 6 ans et moi étions en vacances au Japon. Nous étions originaires de France. L'accident s'était passé le soir de notre arrivé au Japon. Je sais que, d'après ma grand-mère, l'accident avait fais des milliers de morts, dont mes parents et mon frère. Durant l'accident, je n'avais rien vu venir. Tout c'était passé si vite !  
Peu après l'accident, on m'avait emmené à l'hôpital qui était bondé d'enfants et de blessés. Toutes les deux minutes de nouvelles personnes rentraient dans l'hôpital comme si il n'y avait pas déjà assez de monde comme ça.  
J'étais dans la chambre d'un garçon de mon âge. Je me souvenais qu'il était brun aux yeux rouges avec une mèche grise-blanche sur sa frange. Il était très mignon. Lui aussi avait été victime de l'accident et avait aussi perdu ses parents. Du coup, on avait de quoi parler. On s'entendait tellement bien quand peu de tant nous étions devenus inséparables. Dire que j'étais devenue ami avec lui en si peu de temps, et même mieux : j'en étais tombée amoureuse.  
Il était tellement gentil, mignon, charmant, drôle... On a du mal à résister à son charme. Dommage que je ne me souvienne plus de son nom.  
Avant de quitter l'hôpital (parce que l'on m'avait trouvé des parents adoptifs), il m'avait donné un foulard rouge qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Il m'avait dit que ce foulard lui était très précieux et qu'il en prenait très soin.  
Et d'ailleurs, je le garde toujours précieusement avec moi car il me faisait penser à lui et surtout, parce que c'était mon seul souvenir de lui.  
Depuis, je m'en sers comme accessoire pour cheveux en faisait une petite queue en hauteur sur le côté, laissant la plupart de mes cheveux à l'air libre. Ce qui rendait bien avec mes mèches roses à la pointe de mes cheveux d'un blond éclatant et qui se mariait très bien avec mes yeux dorés. De quoi m'en faire mon propre style !  
Je porte aussi une jolie petite robe. Le haut étant blanc, s'arrêtant vers le bas de la poitrine, et finissant avec des motifs écossais passant du rouge aux noires jusqu'au dessus des genoux.

Bref, trêve de bavardage. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de passer aux choses sérieuses : la rentrée !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Un nouveau départ !

Après avoir empiffré mon petit-déjeuner, je filais au collège à la vitesse de la lumière histoire, de savoir dans quelle classe j'étais avant que le reste des élèves n'arrivent.

Ma première journée à cette entrée de 4ème passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé.  
Au chemin du retour, près d'une rivière et d'un pont, j'apercevais au loin une femme que l'on pourrait décrire comme jeune adulte aux cheveux bleu marine et aux yeux marron qui coordonnait parfaitement avec ses lunettes rouges. Celle-ci était en train de courir à toute allure... Vers moi !  
Je pris les quelques secondes qu'il me restait pour trouver une petite cachette avant de finir comme les crêpes, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Elle me tira le bras sans que je puisse prononcer quelque chose et m'emmena de force en dessus du pont, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne prit même pas quelques minutes pour se reposer qu'elle m'alerta déjà :

-Tu es Shinku Kinamoto, c'est ça ?

-Euh...

-Bref, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Écoutes ce que je vais te dire. Je suis venue pour te prévenir que tu vas recevoir une boite spéciale chez toi. Surtout ne donne pas et ne montre pas ça à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel prix ! Maintenant, je ne peux pas te parler des détails, mais sache que ça a été spécialement créer pour toi.

-Mais comment connaissez-vous mon...

Je fus coupé net par la femme. Elle semblait fixée quelque chose qui l'inquiéter. Je regardais donc dans sa direction : au loin, on pouvait distinguer deux hommes et une femme tout vêtus d'un costume noir bizarre avec un masque pour le moins des plus étranges en train de courir dans tous les sens. Ils avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose... Mais quoi ? La femme mystérieuse me sortit de mes pensées :

-Excuse-moi, mais je vais de voir te laisser. Je vais attirer leur attention. Profites-en pour filer, disait-elle en pointant les drôles de personnage.

Et elle me laissa, toute seule en dessous du pont avec plusieurs hypothèses ma tête. Cette jeune femme était-elle pourchassée par ces bandits ? Peut-être était-elle une fugitive ? Et le colis ? Que pouvait bien être ce colis si important au point de n'en parler à personne ? C'est peut-être de l'argent qu'elle aurait volé d'une banque et elle m'aurait donc choisi comme coupable à sa place ?!

Ce colis m'occupa l'esprit durant le chemin jusqu'à ma maison. Arriver devant la boîte aux lettres du dojo, je l'ouvris avec hésitation pour voir si ce colis était un mensonge. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas : le colis était bien présent. Je restais perplexe pendant un moment, puis saisi le paquet avant de filer dans ma chambre incognito.

Une lettre était coincée dans le paquet. Je la saisissais et la lisais :

Chère Shinku Kinamoto,

Dans ce colis tu trouveras si joint une boîte dans laquelle se trouve la clé pour sauver le monde. Dedans réside l'espoir et le désespoir de l'humanité. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de mauvaises personnes l'obtenir. Ceci a été créer pour toi alors fais en très attention ! Et n'oublies pas, ne donne pas ce que tu trouveras dans le colis à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel prix !

L'assistante de S,

Rina Ishimori.

Je lisais la lettre jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, je savais quel était le nom de cette femme. Plus que curieuse, j'ouvris enfin le colis en toute discrétion. En effet, la boîte était plutôt étrange. D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre un truc qui réside l'espoir et le désespoir de l'humanité et un LBX !  
Genre un LBX ça peut faire le mal ? Alors que ce n'est qu'un jouet ?  
N'empêche, j'étais super contente d'avoir un LBX gratuitement car j'ai toujours aimé les LBX !  
J'aime me battre avec eux. Les combats de LBX sont toujours palpitants !

J'examinais encore un peu la boîte de LBX. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait été créer par Tiny Orbit, une très grande entreprise s'occupant de la construction et de la création des LBX. Je remarquais aussi que le LBX n'était pas commun : sa couleur dominante était le blanc. Il y avait du jaune, du rouge, mais aussi du turquoise par ci par là. Le LBX portait une sorte de tunique que portent les épéistes mais pour femme (référence au jeu Fire Emblem Awakening) et possédaient comme arme deux katanas aux lames vertes turquoises. Le LBX était un modèle pour fille et le nom du LBX était Kasai.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête : jouer au LBX !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Premier

Duel !

J'étais devant la boîte contenant mon LBX. Plus pressée que jamais, j'ouvris la boîte. Les premières choses qui apparurent devant moi étaient le squelette du LBX (c'est la base d'un LBX, là où l'on met l'armure du LBX. C'est grâce à l'armure que l'on différencie aussi les LBX), l'armure du LBX pièces détachées et le CCM, un objet ayant la forme d'un portable à clapet qui permet de contrôler le LBX.  
Je n'en revenais pas. Dire que grâce à une personne que je ne connaissais même pas, j'ai eu un LBX comme j'en aie toujours rêver !  
Et avant je contemplais les LBX à partir d'un magazine, d'une télé, des combats de rue, de l'école ou encore dans les magasins spécialisés... J'en suis tout émoustillée !

J'eus à peine le temps d'admirer le LBX que je le sortis de mes mains et le posai sur ma table de bureau.  
J'entendis des bruits de pas arriver vers ma chambre. Dans la précipitation, je remis mon LBX dans sa boîte, essayai tant bien que mal de le ranger.  
Ma grand-mère m'interpella pour me prévenir qu'elle sortirait pour un moment. Après avoir entendu le son de la porte, je soupirais et repris la boîte à moitié cachée dans le placard. Je repris le LBX puis prenais le CCM en main.

J'essayais de me remémorer comment utiliser un CCM d'après les conseils de mes amis. J'appuyais alors sur un bouton au hasard et Kasai avança. Le temps de réponse était très rapide. Voilà certainement un de ces points forts me disais-je.

Alors que je bidouillais avec mon LBX, j'entendis quelqu'un qui frappait sur le carreau de ma fenêtre. Je m'avançais doucement vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'intrus. Personne. Je me retourne et je réentendais frapper. Je reviens sur mes pas mais cette fois-ci j'ouvris la fenêtre que j'entre bâillas au cas où se serait un voleur, une farce ou quelque chose qui m'échapperait. Toujours rien à part que j'entendis des bruits de sauts un peu comme le fonds les LBX. Ça devait sûrement être des gamins qui jouaient aux LBX dehors. Je me retournais et je vis trois LBX autour de Kasai !

-Je vois, alors vous étiez les LBX que j'entendais ! Me disais-je.

Je me rappelais des paroles que m'avait dites Rina.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de mauvaises personnes l'obtenir. ».

Peut-être que ces mauvaises personnes peuvent contrôler les LBX et donc cela expliquerait pourquoi ces LBX n'arrêtent pas de bouger autour de Kasai !

Je m'avançais vers le bureau et pris mon CCM. Un des LBX avait failli m'empêcher de prendre le CCM en attaquant mais je fus plus rapide que lui.

**Battle START !**

Les LBX ennemis commencèrent à attaquer Kasai mais je réussis à les esquiver à temps. Je me réfugiais derrière ma porte de chambre pour éviter les dégâts que pouvaient me causer les LBX. Sans carton fortifié, les LBX sont connues pour leurs dangerosités.

Après avoir esquivé trois attaques à la suite, je me précipitais vers la boîte toujours ouverte pour pouvoir m'équiper de mes deux sabres. Au même moment un des ennemies pointa son pistolet vers moi. Il tira très précisément mais je réussis à intercepter les balles dans sa direction grâce à mes sabres. Break Over (signifie que le LBX ne peut plus se battre). Un autre courrait dans mon champ de vision. Je fis un superbe salto avant d'arriver derrière lui et d'enchaîner deux attaques d'affilées. Il tomba en avant d'exploser. Break Over. Le dernier n'était plus là, mais je restais sur mes gardes. Au bout d'un instant, celui-ci sortit de sa cachette, voulant me faire une attaque-surprise. Il lança sa hache que je pus esquiver avec facilité. Jamais un LBX normal n'aurait était assez rapide à esquiver un coup d'aussi près. De quoi prouver son anormalité. Après quelques esquives, je transperçai ma lame dans le torse de l'ennemi. Break Over. J'avais terminé ce premier combat.

-Yes, ce LBX est génial ! Et même anormalement génial, me disais-je.

J'étais très surprise par sa puissance. Il était tellement rapide, précis et avait une si bonne attaque !

-Je pense que je vais en parler quand même au propriétaire de la boutique de LBX, pensais-je à voix basse.

Le propriétaire de la boutique était une personne que je connaissais très bien. Mes amis et moi allions souvent le voir. Il est souvent accompagné de sa femme qui l'aide à s'occuper de la boutique. Peut-être aurait-il déjà vu ce genre de LBX qui sait ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était sûrement Grand-mère !

Je me levais brusquement de ma place pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre et cacher mon LBX le plus vite possible. A ma grande surprise, je vis ma chambre dans un bazar pas possible. Il y avait un paquet d'affaires éparpiller sur le sol et quelques traces noires étaient apparues sur les murs. C'était la catastrophe ! Comment j'allais faire pour tout ranger avant que Grand-mère ne s'en aperçoive ?!

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle frappa à ma porte et je dut l'ouvrir à contre cœur. En voyant l'état de ma chambre elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Après deux bonnes minutes elle put enfin s'exprimer : 

-Mais... qu'as-tu fait de ta chambre ?! 

-Euh... Et bien c'est-à-dire que... 

-Que ?! Disait-elle avec un ton qui vous faisait glacer le sang. 

-Eh bien en fait j'étais à la recherche de quelque chose et malheureusement tu as été... 

-N'invente pas d'excuse je vois bien que tu as un LBX sur ton bureau.  
Mince ! Je suis cuit ! Je plissais les yeux, prête à recevoir n'importe quoi dans la figure car ma grand-mère à horreur des LBX. Elle m'avait dit que si un jour elle me voyait avec un LBX dans la maison, j'étais morte ! Ne me demandais pas pourquoi elle ne les aime pas car moi-même je n'ait jamais pu le savoir !  
Elle scruta pendant un bon moment toute la pièce d'un air soucieux puis me regarda :

-Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir nettoyer tout ça, conclu t-elle.

-Et... le LBX ?

-C'est bon tu peux le garder.

-Bah, tu ne me demandes pas d'où je l'aie eu ?

-J'imagine que tu as une bonne raison ! Disait-elle accompagnée d'un sourire.

YES ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Grand-mère ! Ce fut largement plus facile que prévu. S'en était même étrangement bizarre mais bon ce n'est pas grave.

L'important c'était que j'avais résolu un des nombreux problèmes qui m'attendaient !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Des amis pour la vie

Le lendemain matin, après cette longue journée, je me m'empressais d'aller rejoindre mes amis au point de rendez-vous : la place de la fontaine. C'était pour aller à la boutique de LBX.

Il ne me fallu que cinq minutes pour arriver à destination et apparemment j'étais la première arrivée. J'attendais pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Ami Kawamura courir au loin, un peu essoufflée de sa course folle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux violet très court avec une sorte de diadème rose finissant en pompon aux niveau des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient ornés d'un violet plus foncé. Elle était vraiment très gentil et elle aussi avait un LBX appelé Kunoichi. Le corps de base était rose et elle avait quelques parties du corps qui étaient de couleur turquoise. Elle avait comme arme deux sorte de dagues avec une lame tranchante vert turquoise. Bref, un LBX favorisé dans les combats combats rapprochés. Ami repris son souffle difficilement avant de pouvoir m'interroger :

-Dé... désolée du retard, souffla t-elle.

-Oulala, mais qu'est ce qui c'est bien passé ! Toi qui est d'habitude si ponctuel.

-Comme par hasard il y avait un gros bouchon en plein milieu de mon chemin habituel et donc j'ai du faire tout le tour pour arriver jusqu'ici avec dix minutes de retard !

-Tu peux encore respirer les trois autres ne sont pas encore arrivés.

L'une de ces « autres » était arrivée. Kytoe Afumi nous faisait signe de la main au loin. Elle avait un petit carré avec deux petites tresses sur le devant. Elles étaient rattachées chacune par de petit ruban blanc qui s'accordait magnifiquement bien avec ses cheveux bleues. Ses petits yeux oranges vifs lui donné un regard de chat et sa frange était assez courte, irrégulière et très carré au niveau des pointes. C'était une fille vraiment mignonne. Elle était très gentille et généreuse. On lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et elle ne savait absolument pas mentir ! Ce n'est pas une fille extrêmement timide comme elle le laisse paraître, c'est plutôt le genre de personne qui peut être très méchante quand on lui parle de quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerais pas entendre et qui pleure très faciliment. Pour être bref, elle est très émotive.

Celle-ci arriva aussi toute essoufflée. A croire que c'est la mode !

-Excusez-moi du retard ! Nous cria t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, tu es excusez ! Répliqua Ami.

-Alors, c'est quoi l'excuse du jour ? Repris-je.

Kytoe avait pour habitude d'être TOUT LE TEMPS en retard. Donc sa liste des exscuses et comment dire... très longue !

-Et bien ma mère devait me lever se matin car mon réveil était cassé mais elle confondu avec mon frère et la réveillé plutôt que moi !

-Ok. Une histoire très fouillis à ce que je vois.

-En effet ! Répondis une voix derrière nous.

C'était Yamano Ban suivis de près par Kazuya Aoshima mais tout le monde l'appelle Kazu. Yamano Ban avait des cheveux châtains très frisés semblable à un mouton. C'était un garçon très sympa et très attachant. Outre son style vestimentaire qui est assez particulier (surtout son symbole au dos de la veste qui est très bizarre), je m'entendais très bien avec lui. Il avait aussi de grand yeux marrons, ce qui lui donné un petit côté enfantin. L'autre, Kazuya, avait les cheveux longs un peu ondulés attaché en queue de cheval avec un élastique noir (tout le monde sans fou je sais). Vêtu d'une veste bleue, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate rouge à moitié défaite, il a tout pour plaire. C'est un vrai dragueur qui n'en fais qu'à sa poire. Il a aussi un sale caractère quand il veux mais je sais que ça en fait craquer plus d'une ! Surtout une certaine personne. Kazu nous salua :

-Salut, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on était en retard.

-Si tu m'avais bien écouté tu serais arrivé là depuis un bail ! Répliqua Kytoe.

-Roh c'est bon, c'est pas la mer à boire !

-Arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux ! On dirais deux crétins sortis tout droit de la maternelle ! Cria Ami.

-Bien dis Ami ! Dis-je.

-Et si on allait la boutique comme il était prévu à la base ? Nous remis à la raison Ban.

-Oui c'est vrai. Allons-y ! Conclu donc Ami.

Enfin, nous entrions tous dans la boutique une fois réunis. Elle était remplie de LBX mais aussi de magazine en tout genre, concernant aussi les LBX. Il y avait aussi une arène de LBX dans le magasin qu'on utilisait souvent pour faire des combats entre nous.

Les arènes ressemblent à des sortes de tables carrés où dedans il y a un terrain qui varie en fonction des arènes. Le terrain peut être dans un plaine ou près d'un volcan. Dans ce cas là c'est une plaine. Les arènes sont à la base des D-cubes, de petits carrés blanc et bleue comme les arènes. On les lancent au sol et une arène apparaît.

En entrant dans le magasin une jeune femme nous accueilli :

-Salut les enfants ! Vous êtes en retard dis donc !

-En plus j'ai un truc super important à vous donner ! Disais un homme.

Ces personnes là étaient les propriétaires de la boutique. Ils nous connaissaient depuis notre plus tendre enfance et nous aidaient quand on avait un problème quelconque. On appelle le propriétaire coach parce que c'est lui qui nous a tout appris sur les LBX quand ont étaient enfant. Sa femme s'appelle Saki. Elle a un style un peu garçon manqué et on la reconnaît de loin avec son foulard rouge sur la tête.

-Ah oui ?! Un nouveau modèle d'LBX ?! S'extasie Ban.

-Exact ! Confirma le coach.

-J'espère que c'est un bon LBX ! Disait Kazu.

-Et comment ! Jamais je n'en est vu des comme ça !

Tous nous nous réunions vers le coach qui déposa une boite contenant un LBX. Le dessin sur la pochette représenter un LBX qui ferais bien pensait à un soldat niveau style. Il tenait fièrement une lance dans ça main. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce genre de modèle. Il était principalement blanc et avait des touches de couleurs rouges et bleues par-ci par-là. Il était vraiment beau. Nous restions tous sans voix devant une telle beauté. C'est Ban qui brisa la glace :

-Ouah ! Il est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il, émerveillé.

-Je n'en est jamais vu des comme ça. Et encore moins un blanc ! Repris-je.

-Il vient de Tiny Orbit, me fis remarquer Kazu.

-C'est une nouvelle collection de LBX ? Je ne l'avais pas vu dans le L-magazine (un magazine pour les fans de LBX) de la semaine, demanda Kytoe.

-C'est vrai. Normalement il aurait du apparaître dans les sorties de la semaine. C'est pas normale, s'inquiéta le coach.

-Ça veut dire que c'est un LBX super rare ! S'exclama le châtain.

-J'imagine, répondis la bleuté.

-J'aimerais trop en avoir un comme ça, répondit-il, dégouttais.

-Il faudrait déjà que ta mère accepte que tu en es un, dis Kazu.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Mais je vais y arriver un jour !

C'est vrai que Ban n'a pas le droit d'avoir un LBX à cause de ça mère. Il paraît qu'elle le lui interdit car son père qui est l'inventeur des LBX, serait un jour partie en avion pour le travail et n'en serait jamais revenue. Depuis ce jour sa mère ne veut plus entendre parler des LBX. Je peux la comprendre mais un jour il faudrait quand même pouvoir tourner la page ! Je le plains.

-Et si on faisait un match ? S'enthousiasma Kazu.

-Et comment !

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Tous deux se sont munis de leur LBX pour pouvoir faire leur premier combat de la journée. Ami s'était portée volontaire pour jouer les commentateurs. Elle cita les règles Standard :

-Comme vous le savez tous pour gagner le match, le premier LBX qui explosera sera le perdant. Et maintenant...

**BATTLE START** !

Le match fut rude et intense. Au bout d'un certain temps le crie de Ban nous confirma qui était le grand vainqueur. Les matchs enchaînés et les victoires de certain s'accumulaient. Depuis tout ce temps je n'avait même pas eu un instant pour parler de mon mystérieux LBX. Je l'avais ramené avec mon CCM au cas où mais c'était peine perdu pour aujourd'hui.

La journée passa très vite et il était l'heure de rentrer. Nous nous quittions tous d'un « au revoir », en espérant pouvoir se revoir le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Une personne très spéciale

Ce matin là ce fut ma grand-mère qui me réveilla au lieu de mon réveil habituel. Sur le réveil il était affiché « 8h15 ». Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle m'avait réveillé aussi tôt !

-Dépêche-toi, aujourd'hui j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

-Hein ?! Mais-mais... mais pourquoi ?! Il est super tôt !

-Je vais allé voir un ami.

-Et tu peux pas y aller toute seule ?!

-Tu pourras parler avec son petit-fils !

A mon avis si elle insiste tant c'est que ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Certainement le nouveau prétendant dans sa liste des amours. Du coup je vais devoir dire à mes amis que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui car si c'est pour qu'elle décide de ce marier avec un babouin, j'aurais préféré rester orpheline que de vivre avec un couple psychopathe. Déjà qu'elle est spéciale pour une « grand-mère ».

-Bon OK. Je veux bien venir pour cette fois.

-Si tu veux je t'achèterais des Toblerones pour te remercier, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Ok !

Après cette offre plus qu'appréciable, je partis vite me changer. Je mis ma robe habituel et rejoignis ma grand-mère qui m'attendait sagement à l'entrée.

Arriver en bas je fis un sursaut de trois mètres. Par le carreau, je vis une limousine qui c'était garé juste devant chez nous. Et apparemment, cela ne la préoccupé pas plus que ça. Peut-être que cette limousine ne nous était pas adressé après tout. Même si venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que l'on vienne en calèche ou en porche chez des personnes très riches et très célèbres, mais elle ne m'avez encore jamais fait le coup de la limousine !

Et étrangement, cela ne m'impressionnerais guère que son chère ami sois un homme qui ne le déplais point. Aussi physiquement que moralement ! (ma grand-mère a des goûts très bizarre mais j'imagine que c'est du à l'âge)

Nous entrions dans la limousine en question. La route ne fut pas très longue et heureusement car les routes longues c'est égale à plus d'ennuis et de temps perdu avec mes amis. Arrivé vers vingt minutes de route je put apercevoir une immense maison, ou plutôt un immense manoir ! Sa hauteur était gigantesque et les couleurs étaient très sombres. C'était assez effrayant.

Une fois arrivé dans le dit manoir, un majordome nous accueillis à bras ouvert pour nous faire la visite de certains lieu. C'était tout bonnement immense. Déjà couloirs étaient gigantesque, je n'ose même plus savoir le nombre de porte que nous avions du traverser accédé à certaines pièce. Ce fut au bout d'un certain tant que enfin, nous atteignions la salle du maître de ces lieux. Et a ma plus grande surprise c'était... le premier ministre !

J'étais comme paralysée devant une telle nouvelle. Qui aurait cru que Mme Limura en pincerait Kaidou Yoshimitsu qui n'est autre que le premier ministre du japon ! Pincez-moi c'est sûr que je rêve !

Nous nous étions installées aussitôt sur un beau canapé rouge. Du thé nous avez était proposé ainsi que des biscuits et des petits gâteaux. D'après leur conversation qui m'étais méga passionnante, cela faisait au moins trente ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus et qu'ils étaient ami d'enfance. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'on me proposa d'aller voir le petit-fils de . J'acceptais immédiatement la proposition, contente de pouvoir sortir de cette pièce tout droit sortie des enfers.

Je me demandais bien à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux garçon. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas comme son grand-père car là se serais la journée la plus horrible de toute ma vie !

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte automatique.

-C'est ici, déclara le vieux monsieur.

Je hochais la tête en guise de remerciement puis il disparut en reprenant le chemin inverse. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de franchir le pas.

Je voyais de dos un jeune homme assis sur une chaise bleu et rouge. Il avait des cheveux brun virant au noir. A ma présence, celui disait quelques mots :

-Tu es la petite fille de notre invitée, n'est-ce pas ? Prononçait-il d'un ton des plus posé.

-En quelque sorte oui, confirmais-je.

Il se leva avec grâce et se tournis en ma direction. Je pus admirer ses deux longues mèches grises-blanches ainsi que son regard rouge perçant. Il était vêtu d'une veste noir avec deux bandes violettes et d'un pantalon rouge cuivré virant au marron. Sa veste recouvrais un gilet gris et une chemise blanche à bouton noir. Il était, comment dire, resplendissant. Il avait une classe folle et son visage était tellement mignon, j'en devenais folle. C'était limite si je ne me serais cru dans un rêve tellement qu'il était beau. Mais sa voix aussi était magnifique. Elle était un peu grave mais pas tellement quand même. Il avait une voix très charmeuse. A mon avis il avait du faire craquer plus d'une fille dans sa vie, dont moi.

Sa voix mélodieuse me fit sortir de ma rêverie :

-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Me proposa t-il.

-Mmmh... je ne sais pas, réfléchissais-je, je prendrais la même chose que toi, disais-je sans savoir quelle boisson avait-il choisit.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et tapait quelque chose dont je ne saurais vous dire quoi. Soudain, un majordome assez âgé rentrait dans la salle à ma plus grand surprise. C'était le même que tout à l'heure.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune maître ? Demandait-il.

-Il faudrait deux cafés sucrés s'il te plaît.

-Très bien maître, je vous ramène ça tout de suite, déclina t-il.

Il fit la courbette avant de repartir dans le chemin inverse. On pouvait voir à quel point il se faisait respecter de ses serviteurs, mais en même temps il n'était pas égoïste et était polie fasse à eux contrairement à d'autres « gosse de riche » que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque là. Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et pris celui opposé à moi. Une table recouverte une grande nappe blanche nous séparés maintenant.

De cette chaise, je pouvais admirer sa chambre que l'on aurait limite comparé avec la taille d'une maison normale. Il y avait deux escaliers pour monter, nous conduisant vers une arène de LBX, et deux autres escaliers descendant cette fois ci vers l'entrée. A ma droite, une immense baie vitré s'affichait devant moi dans un style des plus moderne. Sur le mur derrière moi, il y avait plusieurs diplômes et trophées de concours de LBX. Ce devait-être un féru des LBX !

Le sol était en pierre à certain endroit de la pièce mais principalement en parquet. Au niveau de l'entrée, d'autres trophées mais cette fois ci tous en or étaient mis en exposition. Du verre y était disposé soigneusement comme dans les musées.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas vu son lit. Peut-être dormait-il dans une autre pièce ? En tout cas il faut dire qu'il a une chambre très spéciale !

Des bruits de pas me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était le majordome de tout à l'heure tenant un plateau dans les mains. Il déposa les deux tasses sur la table avant de faire une courbette et de quitter la pièce.

Je regardais la tasse qu'on venait de me servir. Je me demandais si c'était sa boisson préférée. A ma grande surprise, il engagea la conversation :

-Tu joues aux LBX ? Demandait-il.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes de regarder l'arène.

Il n'avait pas tord. C'est vrai que je n'aie jamais vu personne mettre une arène de LBX dans sa chambre. Même si là c'est un cas spéciale. Je me stoppa net dans mes pensées pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma réponse :

-J'y joue depuis longtemps mais je n'aie eu mon propre LBX que très récemment.

-Tu là sur toi ?

-Non, je ne pensais pas que se serait très utile.

-Dommage, souffla t-il.

-C'est vrai... disais-je, très déçue d'avoir loupé une occasion de me rapprocher de lui.

-Je peux te prêter un LBX, il ne sera pas de très au de gamme mais il fera l'affaire, me proposa t-il.

-Ok ! Disais-je, toute souriante.

Il appela son serviteur habituel et en un rien de temps nous étions devant l'arène armé de nos LBX. Il avait pris le même style d'LBX pour que nous soyons équitables. J'avais comme arme deux épées et lui une sorte de grosse masse.

-Je ferais l'arbitre pour ce match, disait le majordome. **BATTLE START** !

Le match commença. Son LBX s'avança dangereusement vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil : j'avais un plan. Certes, un plan vite fait bien fait mais peu être allait il marché, qui sait ?

Il avançait à grand pas. Au dernier moment je sautais dans les airs pour pouvoir l'attaquer par la voie des airs. Mais a on mon plus grand étonnement, il continua tout droit, passant derrière moi. Et a une vitesse des plus folles, il me frappa de sa masse, incapable de me défendre dans les airs et m'infligeant beaucoup de dégâts. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un seul coup m'aurait causé autant de dégâts ! Les minutes passèrent et j'enchaînais match, et je n'en avais gagné aucun. Il était vraiment très fort et il manipulait son CCM à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Une chose était sûr : il était vraiment balaise et très peut on du réussir à le vaincre.

Après une bonne heure de combats acharnaient, le majordome déclara haut et fort :

-63-0 pour le jeune maître !

J'étais chaos après tant d'acharnement sur ces combats. Ma tête allée exploser si ça continue. Jin m'interpella de sa voix mélodieuse :

-Tu te débrouilles bien, me complimenta t-il, on voit que tu as du talent. Contrairement aux autres, tu tiens beaucoup plus longtemps. Je suis sur qu'en t'entraînant plus, tu arriveras un jour à me battre, affirma t-il.

J'étais aux anges. Qui aurait cru qu'il m'aurait autant complimenté après m'avoir infligé une défaite aussi humiliante ?! Surtout que l'on ne me complimente que rarement, et encore moins les garçons. J'ai l'impression de l'apprécier encore plus qu'auparavant.

-Merci, souriais-je. Toi aussi tu es vraiment très doué ! On voit que tu aimes ça et clairement je ne pense pas un jour te battre avec un tel niveau !

Il me remercia à son tour. Je remarquais que le majordome n'était plus là. Je me demandais bien où il avait bien pu aller. Le jeune homme déposa son LBX ainsi que son CCM dans l'arène, que je fit de même.

Je voulais me diriger vers lui en passant à côté de l'arène mais l'empotée que je suis a fait que je me suis pris le pied de l'arène et que je suis tombée !

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, hésitante pour être plus précise. J'avais peur de la réaction de mon prochain : serait-il en train de se moquer de moi ?

A ma plus grande surprise le jeune homme n'était plus au alentour mais je sentais une chaleur m'engourdir le corps. Je bougea ma main pour prendre appuie sur le sol mais à la plage de la sensation du bois, se fut un bout de tissu qui se présentait à ma main. Je me tourna vite en direction de cette chose avec frayeur, toujours assise.

Et là le choc : c'était le garçon de tout à l'heure ! Dire que depuis tout à l'heure il a dû supporter mon poids qui n'est pas des plus légers, j'en avais honte ! J'étais devenu rouge de honte. Petit à petit il repris ses esprits et je pus voir ses yeux s'ouvrir délicatement. Il avait un regard doux mais perçant à la fois. J'en restais subjugué par leurs splendeurs. Il était tellement mignon comme ça !

Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être regarder. Nous nous restions dans cette pose pendant un long moment. Il me coupa brusquement de ma rêverie :

-Je peux me lever ? Disait-il comme si de rien été.

-Euh oui ! Ex-excuse-moi ! M'excuse-je, encore dans mes pensées.

Nous nous levions aussitôt. Cette scène me tourmentait. En y réfléchissant bien, on peut dire que j'étais dans une position plutôt gênante. Je rougie de plus belle. Le brun regarda sa montre cachée sous sa veste puis dirigea son regard dans ma direction.

-Tu devais partir à quelle heure ? Me questionna t-il.

-Vers cinq heures pourquoi ?

-Il est cinq heures dix.

-Oh my good ! cria-je dans toute la pièce. J'avais promis aux autres de les rejoindre à 17h30 ! Et elle n'a pas du voir le temps passer j'imagine.

-Euh ça va ? Disait-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Mince ! J'ai pensé à voix haute ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ! Vite ! Une solution !

-Non rien. J-je dois y aller ! Me précipitais-je.

Je partis avec hâte vers la porte de sa chambre qui me semblait pourtant si loin. Mais avant de traverser la porte automatique, je lui posa une dernière question :

-Au fait, quel est ton nom ?

Il me regarda intensément une nouvelle fois puis prononça ces mots :

-Mon nom est Jin, Jin Kaidou, prononçait-il avec une classe folle.

Il partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Je me contentais de terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire mais il m'interpella :

-Au fait, tu es mignonne dans cette tenue.

Je me retourna brusquement, mais je ne pus voir son joli visage que le temps de quelques secondes avant que les portes ne puissent m'interrompre ce moment merveilleux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

Achilles

Finalement, hier je n'aie pas eu le temps de retrouver mes amis à la boutique. Ma grand-mère sautillait joyeusement dans la maison, toute contente d'avoir pu revoir son très vielle ami. Enfin, sa nouvelle conquête devrais-je dire. Apparemment elle en aie tombé son charme. Et elle n'arrête pas d'en parler, ça me gave.

Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous à la place de la fontaine, comme à notre aise. Depuis pas plus tard qu'hier, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Qui me diriez-vous, mais de Jin ! Je ne dis pas que je suis tombé sous son charme, mais il faut dire qu'il m'a fait de l'effet. A croire que c'est de famille. Je n'arrête pas de me passer en boucle la scène où il avait prononcé son nom et celui où il m'avait complimenté. Il était tellement beau et sa voix tellement belle... Je craque !

Arriver à la place de la fontaine, celle centré sur la rue commerçante, je pris place sur le bord du gros bassin d'eau et replongea dans mes pensées à peine arrivée. Pourtant j'étais en retard d'au moins cinq bonnes minutes ce qui me lassait légèrement perplexe. Dire qu'Ami, la fille la plus ponctuelle au monde, rate deux rendez-vous d'affilés ? Enfin bon, m'inquiéter pour rien ne m'avancera pas à grand chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, je vis les autres arriver en courant. A la fin de leurs course folle ils étaient tous essoufflés.

Le brun prit la parole entre deux essoufflements :

-Dé-désolée pour le retard !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude en ce moment ! Disais-je avec une pointe d'humour.

-Encore désolée Shinku, s'excusait Kytoe, si je n'avais pas été accompagner par ce cher maudit Kazu, je serais arrivé bien avant l'heure !

-C'est pas ma faute si ta pas le sens de l'orientation ! Se plaignit Kazu.

-Je te rappelle que tu nous as fait trois aller-retour en bus juste parce que tu ne sais pas lire correctement quelle ligne correspond à quel bus ! Répliqua Kytoe avec une grande sûreté.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour, disait Ami qui failli bien s'énerver.

-En tout cas ils sont uniques ! Disait Ban.

-J'avoue ! Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis très contente de revoir mon petit groupe favori avec ses merveilleux petits délires et fou-rires. L'ambiance y était toujours présente !

Je regardais avec joie mes compagnons quand soudain je fus alerté par Ban. Plus précisément par le sachet que Ban tenait dans la main. Je lui demandais, intrigué :

-Dis moi Ban, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ton sachet ?

Il pris son air étonné comme s'il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant l'existence de son sachet puis changea l'expression de son visage en un pincement de langue suivit d'un clin d'œil :

-C'est un secret !

Ni une ni deux nous nous dirigions sans plus tarder vers la boutique.

Arriver dans la boutique de LBX, nous furent tous salués par coach et Saki ravi de notre venu. Coach pris la parole :

-Alors, vous allez bien ? Disait-il d'un ton des plus taquin.

-Oui ! répondions-nous tous en cœur.

-Ban, j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Adressa t-il à nous tous.

Il pris une grande inspiration et pris une place confortable pour nous annoncer la nouvelle :

-J'ai enfin eu mon premier LBX ! Cria t-il à cœur joie.

Tous le félicitèrent content pour lui qu'il puisse enfin réaliser son rêve après plusieurs années d'attente.

-Montre le nous ! Proposa Coach.

-Attendez une seconde...

Il fouilla son sachet puis sortit un LBX simple, sans armure.

-Tu l'as déjà testé ? Demanda Kazu.

-Oui, mais pas dans des conditions très normale.

Tous restèrent perplexe. Comprenant que sa phrase n'était qu'indicible il dis :

-Je vais tous vous raconter ne vous inquiétez pas !

Des « Ouf ! » se faisait entendre partout dans la pièce.

-J'ai reçu mon LBX par une femme qui s'avère être l'assistante d'un certains S. Elle m'avait tandis le LBX qui à la base était d'en une mallette en disant que je devais en prendre très grand soin car ce qu'il y avait dans la mallette était un des alliés de la clé pour sauvé le monde.

-Tu ne lui a pas demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Posa Kazu comme question.

-Je n'est même pas eu le temps de le lui demander qu'elle était déjà partie.

-Et où est le rapport avec ton combat qui a eu lieu dans une situation très originale ? Demanda Ami.

-J'y viens. Donc après avoir récupérer cette mystérieuse mallette je me suis rendu chez moi et j'ai découvert ce LBX. Mais d'un seul coup je me suis fait attaquer par des LBX apparu comme par magie ! Et évidement la maison était dans un désastre indescriptible ! Et le plus étrange c'est que ma mère en voyant tout ça n'a même pas pris la peine de me gronder !

-J'avoue que c'est bizarre venant de ta mère qui est pourtant très à cheval sur ce genre de chose, disais-je.

Son histoire ressemblez étrangement à la mienne. Et puis c'est qui ce « S » à la fin ?!

Le coach réfléchissais tout en regardant son LBX :

-Je prendre ton LBX ? Demanda le coach.

-Euh oui, accepta Ban.

Il observa attentivement son LBX avant de poser son verdict :

-Il est vraiment très intéressant ! Jamais je n'est vu d'LBX aussi bien fait de toute ma vie ! Tu sais d'où il vient ?

-Mmh... il me semble qu'il a été fabriqué à Tiny Orbit.

-Comme celui de Shinku, répondit brièvement Kazu.

-Comme tu n'as pas d'armure je pourrais te donner l'armure Achilles ?

-Oh oui ! Ça serait géniale ! Affirmait-il dans une joie immense.

-Saki ! Regarde si tu as l'armure dans le stock dans la boutique s'il te plait ?

Elle fouilla un moment et revenu béa :

-Et bien désolée mais je viens de me rappeler que l'armure à été vendu par quelqu'un grâce à un bon, sortit Saki.

Elle sortit de sa poche le bon pour nous prouver sa vente :

-Le voici.

Elle le regarda plus précisément mais son expression nous disait qu'il y avait un problème :

-Mais en plus c'est un faux bon ! S'écria Saki.

-Rah ! C'est malin ça ! Maintenant il va falloir trouver le voleur. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à quoi ? Se demandait Kytoe.

-Mmmmmmmmh... réfléchissait-elle, c'était une jolie jeune fille de votre âge. Elle était blonde aux yeux violet comme les améthystes et elle avait de jolies boucles anglaise.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on va devoir allé chercher ton armure de LBX ! S'écria Ami.

Ban, avec toute cette émotion, fondit en larme :

-Mer... Merci les amis !

Et c'est ainsi que va commencer notre rencontre avec la mystérieuse voleuse !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

La fille au charme extraordinaire !

Le lendemain nous nous retrouvions tous au collège pour deux raisons :

-Premièrement, on devait mener l'enquête fasse à notre voleuse au charme irrésistible qui, apparemment, avait le même âge et comme dans la ville il n'y a qu'un seul collège, et,

-Deuxièmement, et bien... on avait pas trop le choix puisque malheureusement les cours sont obligatoires, donc fatalement !

Nous eurent à peine le temps de nous rassembler pour réfléchir à un plan que la cloche sonna le début des cours, ce qui signifiait en même temps que le compte à rebours avait commencé. Je rejoignais ma classe respective accompagner de Kytoe : nous étions dans la même classe. Juste avant que la prof n'arrive, Kytoe réussit à placer ses quelques mots :

-Comment on va faire pour la trouver ? Ça peut-être n'importe qui !

Je réfléchissais à une idée quelconque.

-C'est vrai... Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre les autres pour se consacrer plus dans nos recherches, disais-je, pensive.

-On pourra toujours demander aux autres élèves de notre classe après le cours ? Proposa Kytoe.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! On va faire ça pour le moment.

Je pris mon portable en vitesse et envoya un texto à tout le monde pour leur contacter le premier plan tout en priant de ne pas me faire prendre par la prof. J'eus à peine le temps de faire « Ouf » que la prof arriva dans la salle de classe avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Melle Lewis était nouvelle dans le métier. D'une beauté extrême et d'un caractère des plus nobles, elle était la professeur la plus désirée de tout le collège, voir même au delà ! Elle avait un chignon attaché à une magnifique barrette ornée de fleur de lotus de toutes les couleurs qui s'accordait si bien avec ses cheveux de couleurs bleues nuits et ses yeux marrons obscures. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait comme à son aise une jolie paire de lunette rouge qui ressortait la couleur de ses yeux.

Dans un sourire des plus pétillants, elle annonça à toute la classe :

-Aujourd'hui j'ai une importante annonce à vous faire : une nouvelle élève a été transféré dans notre collège ! Annonça t-elle avec une joie de vivre incroyable.

On entendit des brouhaha se créer dans toute la pièce. D'un geste de la main, Melle Liwiss réussit a calmer toute la classe.

-Elle devrait arriver d'ici peut de temps donc je vous pris de bien l'accueillir dans son nouveau collège, disait-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La professeur utilisa le chant habituel que toute personne dit pour autoriser autrui à entrer et une jolie petite blonde arriva dans une grâce inouïe : elle avait des yeux sombres, un violet pur ténébreux qui nous faisait froid dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond lumineux, plus clairs encore que la lumière du soleil. Il fallait dire que ses yeux mélangé avec la couleur de ses cheveux tout ceci lui donnait un bien jolie style. Son look, quand à lui, était des plus banales : une jolie veste en cuir noir couvrait un tee-shirt jaune virant au orange où il était marqué dessus en lettre violette « Hapiness » suivi d'une jupe blanche et des collants rayées de couleurs blanc et violet lui arrivant bien au dessus du genoux. Ses chaussures étaient des babies noirs luisants avec un petit ruban blanc sur chaque fermoir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une fleur violette.

Elle scruta la classe d'un bref coup d'œil puis se mit enfin à parler, ne laissant pas la prof lui indiquait les consignes de bienvenue :

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Itoko Yoshie. J'ai été transférer depuis l'Amérique et que dire sur moi à par que je suis assez franche et ouverte d'esprit ! J'espère bien être accueillis parmi vous, avait-elle terminé sa phrase par un beau sourire et un clin d'œil.

Il y eu un brouhaha pas possible. Son physique la trompait considérablement ! Moi qui eu cru qu'elle était froide et distante, elle est plutôt amicale, drôle et charismatique. Elle cache bien son jeu ! La prof fut elle même troublé par son entrée magistral. C'est que l'année promettait d'être mouvementée cette année !

-Et bien je vois que tu connais déjà les démarches japonaises Itoko, disait Melle Liwiss tremblotante, tu pourras te mettre entre de Kytoe et Satochi, conclua t-elle rapidement.

Tout au long de l'heure, des chuchotements se faisait entendre à son sujet. On parlait d'elle à chaque instant. Elle fit même ses preuves au tableau en résolvant un calcul qui était pour nous irréalisable. Et ce fut comme ça durant toute la matinée. Étrangement, cette fille me rappelait quelque chose... mais quoi ? Tel est la question. Soudain j'eus comme une illumination. Et si c'était elle, la mystérieuse voleuse que nous recherchions ? Après tout, elle correspond parfaitement à la description qu'avait faite Saki ! Discrètement, j'allumais mon portable et pris une photo d'elle. Peut-être allait mettre utile me suis dis-je.

A la fin de cette matinée mouvementée, Kytoe se joint à moi :

-Alors, on commence à questionner les élèves ?

-Non, plus maintenant, je crois avoir trouvé notre coupable.

**A la cantine :**

-Quoi ?! S'écria Ami.

-Tu penses que c'est elle ? S'étonna Kazu.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, répliqua Ban, peut-être qu'elle manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins ? Surtout qu'en à peine une matinée il y a déjà tout le collège sans exception parle d'elle !

-Et vu comment elle est entourée sur la table, disait Kytoe, tout à l'heure il y eu même un groupe de garçons et de filles qui se son bagarrer pour l'avoir à leur table et au final et les deux groupes ont mangés ensembles.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir veiller sur elle, répliquais-je. Ce soir, on va faire une séance d'espionnage les amis !

-Une séance de quoi ? Répéta Kazu.

-Tu m'as très bien compris crétin ! Gloussais-je. On va espionner la grande impératrice, j'ai nommé Itoko !

**Le soir, après les cours :**

Nous nous étions diviser en deux groupes : il avait l'équipe d'espionnage composée de Ami et Ban chargée d'espionner Itoko et l'équipe d'attaque composée de Kazu, moi et Kytoe au cas où l'on doit utiliser la manière forte.

Kytoe, Kazu et moi étions en train d'attendre depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la place de la fontaine l'appel en Talkie Walkie de l'autre groupe en veilleur. Forcément, les deux autres étaient en train de se chamailler avec le temps qui passe et moi qui devais supporter tous ces cries : c'était horrible. Quelques secondes plus tard nous eûmes enfin une réponse de l'autre groupe. Kytoe et Kazu arrêtèrent de se chamailler et se rejoignirent vers moi. Nous étions tous scotchés devant le Talkie Walkie :

-Ici le groupe Ami-Ban, on a repéré leurs base, terminé.

-Ici le groupe Kyzuku (nom signé Kazu), « leurs » base ?, terminé.

-Ici le groupe Ami-Ban, oui « leurs » base ! Ils sont plusieurs ! Peut être que se sont ses serviteurs, mais par contre je ne sais pas s'ils ont des LBX et comme on n'a pas les notre sur nous je pense qu'on va devoir faire appel à vous !

On entendit la voix d'Ami au loin :

-Ban ! Itoko a disparu !

-Quoi ?! Elle était où avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ?!

-Pendant que tu parlais elle est passé voir ses sois disant acolytes puis elle a continué son chemin vers l'entrée.

Des acolytes ? Une entrée ? J'avoue que je n'y comprenais plus rien!Je me demandais bien où ils étaient et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à mettre posée la question !

-Vous êtes où exactement ? Lança Kytoe. On va prendre la relève !

-On est dans une ruelle juste en face du terrain vague ! Elle est entre la boulangerie et le magasin de chaussures !

-Vous avez où c'est vous ? Posa Kazu.

-Euh... Aucune idée ! Tu es sûre d'être encore à Pacifica (c'est à Tokyo) ? Proposa la bleutée.

-Attendez ! Je sais où sais, j'y suis déjà aller une fois mais il y a longtemps de cela, disais-je, pressée.

Peux de temps après nous nous retrouvions tous à la ruelle convenue. Finalement elle n'était pas si difficile à trouver pour une planque de voyou. Ban et Ami nous avait attendu devant la ruelle plus que flippante tout regardant le moindre geste étrange de l'ennemi. Kytoe pris la parole :

-Alors, vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non, aucune pour le moment, disait Ami.

-J'ai bien peur que nous allons devoir passer à l'action ! Disait avec une énergie hors du commun.

Ni une, ni deux, l'équipe d'Attaque se mirent en place sans broncher, moi y compris. Le plan était que Kazu et Kytoe devrait battre les 3 guignols pendant que moi je devrais foncer vers l'entrée noire qui menait certainement vers la sorcière ténébreuse. Malgré que c'était risqué, nous acceptions quand même le plan : il fallait tout jouer pour mettre la main sur cette armure et mettre fin aux projets de la voleuse en série !

Kytoe et Kazu se présentèrent aux acolytes de la princesse des ténèbres. Il y avait une fille du nom de Riko Yasawa et deux garçons au nom de Kameshima Tetsuo et Ginji Shikano. Comme prévu, le combat de LBX commença et je réussis à passer sans la moindre difficulté. Une fois rentrée dans cette sombre entrée, celle-ci donnée à une pièce immense. Elle était un peu dépravé et on voyant que les lieux étaient en mauvaises états voir même carrément abandonné ! Mais la pièce était quand très lumineuse ce qui pouvait me permettre de voir une jeune fille de dos avec un style peu courant. Elle prit la parole :

-Alors te voilà !, disait-elle tout en se retournant.

-Itoko Yochie ! Disais-je déterminée.

Elle avait un style tout à fait différent, une robe violette et noir bouffante, un petit gilet noir s'arrêtant au niveau de la poitrine avec un ruban noir orné d'un cœur en son centre. Elle avait de long collant blanc et des chaussures noires gothiques. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en haut à sa droite avec un magnifique ruban violet, noir et blanc et l'on retrouvé en son centre le petit cœur de son gilet. Elle avait adopté le style Lolita Gothique !

L'aura qu'elle dégagée n'était plus la même. L'atmosphère était pesante contrairement à son arrivée dans la classe où elle avait provoqué un chamboulement planétaire. Une tension énorme se sentait entre nous deux qui évoluée de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Enfin, elle brisa cette tension qui n'avait pourtant durée que quelques secondes.

-Qui est tu ?! Et surtout que me veut ?! Lança t-elle avec froideur.

-Je suis Shinku Kinamoto et je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé à la boutique de LBX !

Elle commença à rire, longtemps, très longtemps ! Comme si ce que j'avais dis été totalement débile. On aurait pu comparer son rire à celui des sorcières dans les dessins-animés. Elle repris tout en continuent à rigoler :

-Hahaha ! Alors comme ça tu es venue chercher cette misérable armure que j'ai soigneusement volé de mes mains ? Disait-elle en pendant l'objet en question avec deux doigts vernis de violet. Si c'est ça que tu veux... (elle changea de ton) tu n'as qu'à me battre sale prétentieuse ! cria t-elle avec un totalement changement de personnalité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

C'est bête je sais mais à cette instant même je voulais comme m'enfuir d'ici à la 100ème vitesse ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ça, pas maintenant. J'avais promis à Ban de lui ramener son armure et je le ferai !

-D'accord..., disais-je d'une voix basse puis plus haute, j'accepte ton défi !

Nous nous rassemblions toutes les deux au centre de la pièce. Elle lança un D-cube qui se transforma en arène comme par magie. Elle envoya son LBX :

-Purple Moon !

-Kasai !

Son LBX était habillé d'une robe Lolita Gothique comme sa maîtresse avec un voile violet passant derrière le dos, au niveau des coudes et les cheveux violets. Elle possédait aussi un fouet turquoise fluo.

**BATTLE START !**

Le combat avait commencé. La map était une ville urbaine où plusieurs cachette était disponible.

Purple Moon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ne voyant aucune réaction d'elle, je commença à entamer ma première attaque qui l'atteignit. Étrangement, elle n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre.

Je continuais à lui infliger des coups avec facilité sans avoir aucune réponse du LBX ennemi. Au bout d'un moment, le LBX de Itoko était dans un sale état. Je n'avais plus qu'à apporter le coup finale quand pour la première fois du combat elle esquiva mon attaque.

-Hahaha ! Tu es pris au piège Kasai ! Gloussa t-elle.

_Finished Fonction !_

_Attack Fonction : tombée d'étoiles filantes !_

Elle lança son fouet qu'elle frappa au sol pour faire apparaître une nuée d'étoile filante qui s'écrasa sur toute la map ainsi que sur Kasai ! Kasai avait perdu un bras mais heureusement elle avait toujours en sa possession son sabre. Soudain, je vis Purple Moon reprendre de la vie. Ne me dites pas que :

-Mouahaha ! Pauvre sotte ! Cette capacité spéciale permet de régénérer un peu de sa vie si elle touche un LBX mais elle ne peut être activé que si ses PV sont aux plus bas !

-Alors c'était donc ça ?!

Je regardé ma barre de vie. J'étais au même niveau qu'elle et mon CCM me montré plusieurs endroit endommagé ! C'était la catastrophe ! Si ça continue elle va...

Non ! Tout n'est pas encore perdu, je peux changer le rythme de se combat !

-Alors, que va tu faire Shinku ? Ricana t-elle.

-Je vais te détruire ! Hurlais-je.

_Attack Fonction : Lame de la justice !_

Kasai tournoya sur elle même pour créer une tornade de lame qui toucha de plein fouet Purple Moon. Une lumière bleue apparut autour d'elle. **Breack Over**.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Je profitais de ce moment qui m'était offert pour prendre l'armure encore intacte puis me défila avec Kasai sous ses yeux. Elle cria dans toute la pièce :

-Shinku ! On se reverra et je me vengerai ! Je n'accepterai jamais cette défaite humiliante !

Je me retournais vers elle et la voyait pour la première fois avec une autre visage, avec un sourire. Pas un sourire diabolique mais un sourire comme font tout bon rival, tout bon ami. Je souris à mon tour et couru vers mes amis qui avait battu ses compagnons à plat de coutures !

Ne t'inquiète pas Itoko, je reviendrai et je te vaincrai !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Aïkido et rivalité !

Je me levais de mon lit tranquillement comme tous les matins quand soudain une vibration aussi puissante que les séismes fit trembler toute la chambre. Sous le choc, je fus projetée de mon lit. De mauvais poil, je me relevais en tapant mes pieds sur le parquet histoire de bien rendre la pareille et je claquais la porte contre le mur qui faillit s'écrouler. Je criais :

-Grand-mère, mais tu es folle de crier comme ça dès le matin ?!

-Excuse-moi si tu ne sais pas mettre ton réveil à la bonne heure ! Car je te signale qu'il est 11h45 ! hurla t-elle.

-Quoi ?! Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Disais-je complètement affoler. Mince ! Je devais venir chez Kytoe ce matin !

-Eh bien je crois que c'est raté, disait-elle tout en se moquant.

-Merci bien j'avais compris... Mais pourquoi avoir crié ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est parce que un de nos professeurs d'aïkido n'est pas la aujourd'hui. Il devait faire passer un examen très important aujourd'hui a ses élèves.

-On peut toujours le reporter au pire.

-Non, on ne peut pas le déplacer. C'est un peu comme le Bac.

-Et du coup tu vas faire comment ? Interrogeais-je, septique.

-Eh bien comme tu as l'aire d'être libre, tu vas venir avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fais d'aïkido ma vie !

-Tu m'assisteras en tant qu'assistante. Alors ?

-Mmmh...

-Oui ? Douta-t-elle.

-OK !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je passais par la porte arrière de la maison pour accéder au dojo de Grand-mère. Dans mon enfance, j'avais déjà assisté à un cours d'aïkido. Mon rôle était panser les blessures des élèves (s'ils en avaient bien sûre) donc en toute logique je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir aujourd'hui.

Le dojo était immense. Le bois était très présent, aussi bien au sol que sur les murs pour les salles d'entraînements. Il avait un style typiquement japonais : le jardin extérieur possédé un petit canal qui faisait le tour du dojo. Des plantes exotiques ainsi que des cerisiers complétaient le jardin.

Arriver dans la salle d'entraînement, ma grand-mère allait chercher la trousse de secours (au cas où) et mon rôle était de surveiller les élèves.

Je pus voir trois élèves s'échauffer. Un garçon avait l'air agressif rien qu'a son expression marqué sur le visage. Une fille à côté de lui, n'avait pas l'air, quand a elle, pas l'air bien méchante. Ses couettes lui donnait un côté très enfantin et je ne la voyais sérieusement pas lever la main sur quelqu'un. La dernière fille s'était mis à l'écart des autres. Elle était grande, très grande. On l'aurait comparé à une jeune fille de 15 ans. Elle possédait de long cheveux de couleur prune. Ses yeux étaient très expressifs. Un de ses yeux vert était caché par une longue mèche mais on pouvait encore distinguer son œil. Son corps devait souvent être comparée à celui d'un mannequin. Ma grand-mère revenue avec la trousse de secours qu'elle posa sur un banc à côté de moi. Elle regarda en direction de la prune et disait tout en souriant :

-Elle, c'est Hermance Heavenly Claw, la meilleure aïkidoniste que je n'ai jamais connu après son père. Et pourtant j'en est vue des aïkidonistes ! Son père a été élu 3 fois champions d'aïkido. Ne la prend pas à la légère sinon tu risques d'avoir pas mal d'ennui.

Sa dernière phrase me fit froid dans le dos. Elle est si forte que ça ?  
Et bien oui !

Après cette conversation, le cours commença. Je vis plusieurs combat défiler devant mes yeux tous aussi plus palpitant que les autres, sans même que la fameuse « Hermance » n'apparaisse dans un combat. J'avais hâte de la voir à l'œuvre après tout ce qu'on m'avais raconté sur elle.

Justement, c'était le tour de Hermance. Elle était en duel avec le même garçon que tout à l'heure. Les autres aïkidonistes étaient alignés sur le mur en bois à l'opposé de moi et Grand-mère.

-Allez Hermance ! Crièrent une bande de garçon qui avaient l'air fou amoureux d'elle.

-Vas-y Keitaro ! Crièrent à leur tour une bande de fille avec une bande autour de la tête écrit « Keitaro 3 » dessus.

Désormais, le club était divisé en deux parti : d'un côté le fan-club de Keitaro, de l'autre côté le fan-club de Hermance ! L'ambiance avait l'air très mouvementée ici !

Une jeune fille du même âge que moi s'essaya sur le sol à côté de moi. Elle possédée des cheveux bruns cours et des yeux bleues clairs. Elle au moins avait l'air normale !

Je me tourna vers et engagea la conversation :

-Dis, c'est toujours comme ça ici ?

-Si tu savais ! Déclara t-elle.

-Vous devez bien vous amuser ici !

-Oh que oui !, elle sourit, tu ne serais pas la petite fille de Mme Limura ?, posa t-elle.

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-C'est juste qu'elle parle beaucoup de toi et qu'elle nous avait même montrée une photo de toi et elle à moi et Hermance.

-Ah, j'espère que la photo n'était pas trop horrible !

-Non t'inquiète, disait-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne fais pas partit d'un des... Fan-clubs ?

-Non, je suis l'amie de Hermance et, elle chuchota, en plus Keitaro n'est pas mon genre, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te comprend ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Nous sympathisons pendant un moment comme ça jusqu'à qu'un hurlement nous interpelle.

-Elle va utiliser la technique du tigre !

La jeune fille et moi nous tournions en direction du combat dont je n'avais même pas porté attention depuis le début. Le garçon était comme K.O. Sûrement à cause des nombreux coups que lui à affligés Hermance. Il était couché au sol et respiré difficilement. Hermance, elle, était en face de lui. Prête à lui assignée le coup fatale. Elle plia ses jambes puis fit un salto des plus surprenant pour enfin lui donner un coup de talon sur la poitrine. « Ha ! Ça da faire très mal ! » pensais-je intérieurement.

Je pense que j'avais raison : il suffoquait incroyablement fort et saignait du nez. On entendait des « Oh ! » dans toute la salle compatissant pour la douleur d'autrui.

-J'en connais un qui va voir sa côte de popularité baisser ! Disait la jeune fille.

-Tu m'étonne !

Hermance arriva vers la jeune fille pleine de sueur, une serviette autour du coup. Celle-ci se leva et la félicita.

-Bravo ! Tu as ENCORE gagné !

-Merci, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que ça, souriait-elle gênée.

-Oui, tu as étais splendide ! En rajoutais-je.

-Merci. Mais, elle se stoppa pendant une fraction de second, tu es la fille de la gérante du dojo ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

Je crus voir des étoiles dans ses yeux à l'entente de ma réponse. Elle s'accroupit et me fit la révérence. J'étais totalement bluffé par cette révérence qui commencé à devenir gênante. Ils ont de drôle de manière d'accueillir les gens ici !

-Si j'avais su qu'un jour je rencontrerai la fille de Sempai !

-Sem...pai ? Répétais-je.

-Vous devez être vraiment très forte ! Disait-elle en se relevant.

-Euh... Je...

J'étais prête à lui que je ne faisait pas d'aïkido mais elle me coupa la parole. Elle me prit les mains et se mis à genoux en me suppliant :

-S'il-vous-plaît ! J'aimerais vous défier en duel ! Vous êtes mon Sempai !

-Ah... Ah bon ? Mais...

Elle me suppliait tellement de la battre en duel que j'hésitais de décliner sa demande. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Après tout, cela ne doit pas être si dure que ça et je connais quand même les bases.

-J-J'accepte ! Hésitais-je.

-Super ! Je vous montre votre tenue et les vestiaires !

« Je n'aurais jamais du acceptée ! » me répétais-je sans cesse.

J'étais en train de me faire littéralement massacrée par Hermance. J'étais tellement sonnée que je me suis évanouie et me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie du dojo. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, l'amie de Hermance était à mon chevet.

-Tu es réveillée ! Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui, je crois... Lui répondis-je encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Ok. L'infirmière a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Juste une bonne sieste et ça ira ! Disait-elle en rigolant. Je vais prévenir Hermance de ton réveil.

J'attendis quelques minutes et Hermance arriva, seule. Elle ferma doucement la porte et baissa la tête de manière à ce que je ne vois pas son visage. Elle s'avança tout doucement vers moi puis s'assit sur la chaise occupée un peu plus tôt par son amie. Il y eu un blanc pendant quelques instants mais elle le rompit, enfin décidée à parler :

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je t'avais demandé en duel mais je t'ai massacré, j'ai massacré ma sempai ! Disait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Euh... je ne suis pas ta « Sempai » et je n'est jamais fait d'aïkido de ma vie donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui est accepté le duel et maintenant j'en assume les conséquences.

-Mais j'aurais du le voir que tu ne savais pas en faire ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis cruche par fois.

-Mais non ! Comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine et...

-BOUM... Aaaahhhh !

On entendit un bruit sourd puis des cries provenant de l'entrée du dojo (équivalent de l'accueil). Hermance et moi nous précipitions vers l'entrée. Et que fut notre surprise en découvrant une armée de LBX identiques à ceux de la dernière fois !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Attaque

au dojo !

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Se demanda Hermance.

Hermance n'avais pas tort : ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de situation arrivée tout le temps. Elle proposa un plan :

-Je vais m'occuper de ces LBX quant à toi tu vas chercher Lynna.

-Lynna ? La questionnais-je.

-Oui, c'est la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était aller voir Sensei dans son bureau.

Elle m'indiqua du doigt le passage qu'il fallait emprunter puis je couru dans cette direction. Les autres personnes s'étaient tous enfermés dans la salle d'entraînement principale (celle de tout à l'heure) de ce faite, je pouvais circuler librement dans le dojo.

Arriver devant le bureau, je frappais à la porte mais personne ne répondait. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand tout à coup j'entendis un cris provenant de la pièce :

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Hahahahaha !

Je reconnaissais cette voix ! C'était celle d'Itoko ! Mais que faisait elle ici ?

-S-S'il vous plaît... laissez moi ! Je ne sais rien de ce que vous me dîtes ! Répliqua la dite Lynna.

-Allez ! Crache le morceau ! Tu es sa fille après tout, non ?!

J'en avais assez d'asister à ce spectacle épouvantable. J'ouvris la porte en fracas :

-Itoko ! Sale traîtresse, comment peut-tu harceler une fille sans raison ?!

Elle gloussa.

-Elle sait quelque chose qui est... disons... d'une importance capitale, mais je n'est pas le droit de tant dire plus... A ton plus grand désarrois, elle fit un sourire mesquin.

-Itoko !

Une chose d'une importance capitale ? Mais que se passe t-il ici ?!

-En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est toi qui a semé la pagaille ici, et ça, je te le pardonnerai jamais ! Dis-je déterminée.

-Pfff ! Crois ce que tu penses ! Mais je pense que parler ne rimerait à rien.

Elle lanca un D-cube et une arène se forma. La maquette représentée une salle d'entraînement identique à celle de tout à l'heure. Elle envoya son LBX :

-Purple Moon !

-Kasai !

Nos deux LBX étant en positions, le combat commença.

**BATTLE START ! **

Je laissais Kasai à sa place. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir cette fois ci ! Purple Moon avançait dangereusement vers Kasai.

-Au fait juste une toute petite chose... J'espère que tu n'avais pas envisagé d'attendre patiemment ici, au risque de te faire avoir une deuxième fois ? Car si c'est le cas, j'ai amélioré mon LBX pour pouvoir utiliser l'attaque fonction sans fatigué mon LBX. De ce faite, elle s'arrêta et sortit son sourire mesquin, je vais t'écrabouiller !

Attaque Fonction : Tombée d'étoiles filantes !

Un grand fracas se fit entendre j'essayais tant bien que mal de d'esquiver cette attaque, mais je ne voyais plus rien ! Je prier intérieurement que Kasai s'en étais sortit indemne. La fumée crée par cette attaque se dissipa et je pouvais voir Kasai intacte. Ouf ! C'est déjà ça ! Me disais-je intérieurement. Même si elle avait reçu quelques dégâts, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire un mouron.

Purple attaqua pendant un moment de son fouet tendis que moi je me défendais avec mes deux sabres et l'attaqua une brèche s'ouvrait.

Une de ces attaques me toucha et je fus paralysée. Les commandes ne répondait plus et sachant qu'il faut attendre cinq minutes pour reprendre la totale libertée de mouvement. Si elle utilisait, ce qui était fort probable, son attaque, j'étais cuite !

Je fermais les yeux quand soudain j'entendis des pas provenant de derrière moi.

-Lynna ! C'est moi, Hermance ! Mais que se passe t-il Sensei ?!

Je rouvris les yeux. C'était Hermance !

-Ah Hermance ! Disais-je avec une once d'espoir. Comment t'ai tu débarrassée des LBX ?

-Avec ça ! Heavenly Claw !

Elle lança son LBX ! Il était principalement violet et blanc avec quelques touches d'orange et de vert turquoise. Elle avait aussi des griffes blanches telle un tigre et une longue tresse orange et blanche sur sa tête. Elle se tenait fièrement, tout comme sa maîtresse.

-Wouah ! Il a la classe ton LBX ! Lançais-je.

-Toi aussi !

-Alors maintenant vous devez vous mettre à deux pour me battre ? Peu un porte le nombre, je vous battrez quoi qu'il en coûte ! Disais Itoko avec une détermination que je ne connaissais pas.

Purple s'avança dangereusement vers moi mais elle fut bloqué par Heavenly qui para son attaque avec ses griffes. Elle les dégagea afin de renvoyer le fouet à son possesseur. Je me relevais (car je n'étais plus paralysée) et rejoignis Heavenly Claw.

-On va l'attaquer ensemble ! Proposa Hermance.

J'acquiesçai et Heavenly et moi l'attaquions des deux côtés, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus s'échapper. Après avoir reçu un bon nombre de nos coups elle tomba à terre. Le moment était venu de lui porter le coup de grâce. Heavenly Claw se positionna.

-Hissatsu Fonction !

Finished Fonction : Griffe légendaire du tigre !

C'est finis ! Me disais-je. Purple Moon était K.O. Tout comme sa maîtresse. Tétanisée, elle fit quelque chose qui nous surpris tous.

-Idiote ! Vous allez le regretter, je reviendrai et j'obtiendrai ce que je veux !

Avec son LBX, elle lança une drôle de bombe qui provoqua une grande fumée blanche dans toute la pièce. Nous toussions en cœur puis quand la fumée disparu, nous ne vîmes plus Itoko. Ni son LBX, ni l'arène. 

-Mais elle est passait où ?! Se demanda Hermance. Qu'elle lâche ! Enfin bon. L'imaportance, c'est que Lynna aille bien.

-Oui, merci les amies. Dit Lynna tout en souriant.

-Enfin c'est terminé ! Disait Hermance heureuse.

Oui mais il nous restait bien un mystère : que chercher Itoko ? D'une « importance capitale » ? En rapport avec Lynna ?

Après tout ce cirque, nous prévenions tout le monde. De l'attaque, mais pas de tout les détailles. Nous retrouvions Mme Limura avec un pull en laine sur le dos. C'est vrai que dans l'histoire nous étions dans son bureau et ne savions pas où elle était à ce moment même !

-Sensei ! S'écria Hermance.

-Ha les filles ! Que Dieu vous bénisse vous allez bien !

Elle nous serra toutes les trois dans ses bras.

-Que d'émotions ! Disais-je.

-Oui ! Disais Lynna. Où étiez vous durant l'attaque ?

-Oh ! J'étais allée m'occuper du jardin derrière le dojo. Les fleurs étaient fanées et ça me contrarié ! Disait-elle, une mine de dégoût.

Nous sourions toutes avec quelques sueurs.

-Halalà ! Sacré Grand-mère ! Disais-je. Au fait j'aurais une question à te poser (je regardais Lynna). Que t'avais demandé Itoko ?

-Elle m'avait demandé où se trouvé la trésorerie universelle.

-La trésorerie universelle ? Répétais-je.

-Oui, c'est la banque la plus protégé au monde. Elle contient plusieurs centaines de milliard de dollars. J'ignore qu'elle était ses intentions, mais même si je savais son emplacement, je ne lui aurait jamais rien dit !

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir demandé à toi ?

-Son père est un politicien, disait Hermance.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant. Merci les filles ! Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me vouvoyez se serez bien aussi ! Disais-je à Hermance.

-Oui désolée, répondit la concernée.

Nous rigolions de bon cœur. Cette journée aura était mouvementée aujourd'hui ! Et qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réservera !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : L'arrivé d'un

élève pas comme les autres

-Dring ! Dring !

Ce matin encore, je dû réveiller avec une force titanesque pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'appuyer sur le bouton de ce foutu réveille. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'épisode du dojo c'était clôturé. Depuis ce temps, je n'avais plus revu Hermance. Je me demandais intérieurement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment même.

Après dix minutes de route, je me trouvais devant la maison de Kytoe. Comme nos maisons respectives étaient proches, on faisait souvent la route ensemble. Je sonnais à la l'interrupteur car la maison était protégée par un portail électrique. Je pouvais voir depuis l'écran tactile de l'interrupteur le visage de Kytoe.

**Note de l'auteur :** l'interrupteur tactile est une invention futuriste inventée par moi même car je vous rappel que nous sommes en 2050 ^0^

-J'arrive Shinku ! Attends juste deux petites minutes, me demanda t-elle.

J'acquiesçais. Celle-ci sortit à l'heure convenue et me rejoignit aussitôt en soupirant.

-Désolée du retard mais Raphy c'est encore amusé à mettre mes affaires d'école sous mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être énervant ! J'aimerai beaucoup être enfant unique.

Raphy ou Raphaël était le petit frère de Kytoe. Du haut de ses 10 ans, il était très énergique et avait beaucoup de caractère. Tout comme sa sœur me disais-je.

Kytoe et moi continuions notre chemin.

Arrivé au collège, nous croisions Kazu, ami et Ban en train de parler joyeusement entre eux. Nous nous rejoignirent tous.

-Salut les filles ! Alors, c'était dur le réveille ? Protesta Kazu.

-Pff ! Parle pour toi ! Répliqua Kytoe qui n'allait pas se laisser faire

-Eh oh ! J'ai pas envie que ça reparte en cacahuète vos histoires ! S'exclama Ami.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle et apparemment Ban était de notre avis.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Si on ne peut plus s'exprimer ! Répliquèrent en chœur les deux meilleurs ennemis.

La sonnerie de l'école nous coupa dans notre courte conversation.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ok ? Proposa Ban.

Nous hochions la tête tendis que Kytoe et moi prenions le chemin de la salle de classe.

Après s'être installées à nos place respectives, nous nous firent accueillir par notre superbe professeur de littérature : Melle Lewis. Elle faisait sourire même les plus déprimés. Elle posa ses affaires puis pris la parole :

-Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous aviez passé un merveilleux Week-end ! Aujourd'hui deux nouveaux élèves vont arriver dans notre classe. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir chaleureusement ! Disait-elle accompagnée d'un sourire.

Un brouhaha se créa dans la classe. Deux nouveaux élèves ? Je me demandais bien qui ça pourrait être.

Kytoe m'interpella :

-Tu penses que c'est qui ? J'espère qu'il y a au moins garçon super canon !

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça m'a parole ! Et puis tu as déjà Kazu ! Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Il est vrai qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, voir beaucoup. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis la primaire et ce malgré leur dispute quotidienne. Elle disait que c'était une façon de ce rapprocher de lui.

-Non ! Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi ! Tu devrais essayer de te trouver un mec. En plus, c'est pas ce qui manque des beaux gosses dans ce collège.

-Il y a Ami aussi !

-Mais elle est déjà sortit avec quelqu'un, ELLE, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « elle ».

On entendit taper à la porte. La prof cria un « entrez ! » chaleureux puis une jeune fille que je ne connaissais que trop bien entra dans la classe.

-Tu peux te présenter devant la classe, dit la prof.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Hermance Heavenly Claw et je suis très enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Dit-elle en finissant avec un sourire ravissant.

J'étais très contente de la revoir depuis tout ce temps ! Et puis quel hasard ! Une partie de ses cheveux étaient tressées et attachées par une ficelle noire qui était décoré au bout par deux pompons roses typiquement japonais, en queue de cheval. Elle possédait une chemise rouge à carreaux un peu ouvert comme les bûcherons qui s'arrêtait par un nœud au niveau du nombril et une jupe noire plissées et centrée à la taille. Elle avait aussi des sortes de rangers noires avec des chaussettes blanches à peine visible à cause de la hauteur des bottes.

Un style assez masculin mais qui lui allait à ravir et la rendait un très sexy.

Tout le monde fut émerveillé par la nouvelle. On pouvait même voir certains avec des cœurs dans les yeux ! Elle va être très populaire !

La professeur, toute souriante, lui indiqua joyeusement sa place qui se situa dans le fond de la classe. De là où elle était, nous étions un peu éloigné mais on pourvait se faire des petits signes de la main. Me voyant produire ce geste, Kytoe me regarda interrogative :

-Tu l'as connais ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui on a eu quelques aventures ensemble mais c'est un peu compliqué, lui dis-je avec une goutte de sueur. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail ce midi.

-En tout cas elle a l'air très populaire ! A peine arriver qu'elle se coltine déjà tous les garçons, rigola t-elle.

-Ouais c'est sûr ! Entrais-je dans son jeu.

A peine eu le temps de s'installer que Melle Lewis pris la parole :

-Très bien ! J'espère que vous lui réservé un accueille chaleureux ! Ce que je n'en doute pas. Maintenant un nouvel élève vient d'arriver dans son collège mais il n'est pas encore là..., dis t-elle, inquiète.

Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce.

-Un nouvel élève ?!

-Ça veut dire que c'est un garçon !

-J'espère qu'il est mignon !

Kytoe profita du brouhaha pour attirer mon attention :

-Alors, c'est peut être ta chance aujourd'hui ! Me fit-elle accompagnant ses paroles avec un clin d'œil.

-Non ne rêve pas trop Kytoe tu ne sais pas si...

Je fut coupé par un bruit sourd qui venait de dehors et que se rapprocher de plus en plus. Tout le monde se leva y compris la prof et se rassembla vers la fenêtre maintenant ouverte. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut-être, me demandais-je intérieurement. Soudain, je pus voir du ciel un hélicoptère qui se dirigea... vers nous !

-Ah ! Un hélicoptère ! crièrent certains.

Tous nous reculâmes à l'opposé de l'engin qui s'approchait dangereusement vers nous. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de la classe et un garçon du même âge que nous ôta son casque et sortie avec classe de l'hélicoptère. Le pilote, qui était son maître li souhaita une bonne journée et partie aussitôt. Le jeune garçon sauta sur le châssis de fenêtre et entra dans la salle de classe. C'est là que fut ma stupeur. Il était brun, possédait une mèche grisâtre unique et des yeux rouges pur comme le sang. Il regarda la prof, stupéfaite à cette entrée, et dit :

-Bonjour Melle Lewis, excusez-moi du retard.

Cette voix magnifique, ça ne pouvait être que lui. C'était Jin !


End file.
